


so dull, so pure

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commission work, M/M, blossom feelings, keith is a fighter jet pilot, keith trying not to combust, 一個食堂au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 你喜歡他。Shiro是這樣跟他說的。Keith當下只是嗤之以鼻，並且說對方鬼扯蛋。忽視著對方不贊同的眼神以藏好連自己都不太清楚的一種心情，一面生硬地轉移話題。





	so dull, so pure

**Author's Note:**

> 簡言我對這個au的認知：  
> Keith是一名戰鬥機駕駛，會光顧Lance工作的食堂，但是從來不知道他很中意的那些餐點是Lance做的，直到一些巧合發生。  
> 於是寫了「Keith查覺到做菜的是Lance，被Shiro唐突多說了什麼才察覺到自己心情」，這樣的片段。

 

　　當Keith掀開食堂的門簾，裡頭已經沒有客人了。

 

　　他掃了眼牆上的鐘，不意外地接近打烊時間，一聲「歡迎光臨」自開放式廚房裡傳出，Lance站在流理台前低頭擦拭著碗盤和杯具，Keith認出對方嘴裡哼的是附近小孩最近流行的兒歌，忍不住揚起嘴角。

　　「呃。」他清了清喉嚨：「你們還能出餐嗎？」

　　Lance聽到熟悉的嗓音，瞬間抬起頭。

　　大男孩瞪大雙眼、眨了眨，接著立刻抹去驚訝的表情，勾起一如往常的那抹竊笑：「天啊，看看誰來了？而且還是這個時間點，」他放下手上的器皿，一手撐在檯子上，另一隻手揮舞比畫著手勢，「該不是對漂亮的我別有企圖心吧？」

　　「我以為我是來填飽肚子不是來受罪的。」

　　Keith按揉著太陽穴發出呻吟，對方大笑，指著自己前面的座位要他過來坐下。

　　──我用剩下的食材隨便幫你弄點什麼喔。

　　Lance兩手伸到背後腰際上、圍裙的繫帶，細長的手指把蝴蝶結拆開又綁好，一面轉身走到廚房的另一側，拉開冰箱前彎下腰，自言自語咕噥著「反正你不喜歡吃什麼我本來就知道了，根本不用多問你」。

　　而Keith順從地應聲，拉開吧檯地椅子坐下。

 

　　他第一次坐到吧檯的位置。

　　比起他熟悉的、面牆的角落座位，在這裡他只要抬頭就可以看到Lance在開放式廚房裡忙東忙西。

 

　　對方低著頭，已經開始在砧板上咚咚咚切著紅蘿蔔和洋蔥。當Lance想到什麼又轉身從冰箱裡挖出青椒，Keith皺起眉頭，他以為他們之間已經有他不喜歡吃青椒的默契。

　　Lance連頭都沒抬，只以一句平滑的「總是什麼都要吃，不要挑食」快速帶過，大抵是預料到他準備開口抱怨。

　　菜刀把切成絲的蔬菜推到砧板一邊；旁邊用保鮮盒裝著的肉片估計是豬肉，他抓了幾片，用刀尖劃過生肉薄片，把它切成適合入口的大小。

　　Keith恍神看著他的動作。

　　Lance不時停下來輕輕敲著下巴思考，下一秒想通的瞬間又在他的餐點裡添加了一點花樣。臉部表情變換的好幾個瞬間使Keith無法阻止某個想法突然冒出。

　　那抹思緒在他淺意識的表面吹出一顆泡泡，再絲毫不負責地輕輕「啵」地破裂，擾動他的思考。

 

　　他的長官，也就是Shiro，說的話在他的意識裡翻滾。或者在他的胃底翻滾？他不是很清楚喉嚨深處的酸澀是不是作嘔的前兆。

　　你喜歡他。Shiro是這樣跟他說的。

　　Keith當下只是嗤之以鼻，並且說對方鬼扯蛋。忽視著對方不贊同的眼神以藏好連自己都不太清楚的一種心情，一面生硬地轉移話題。

 

　　Lance的聲音從轟隆作響的抽油煙機和平穩的切菜聲裡悶悶地穿出，隨口問他：「炒烏龍可以接受吧？」

　　Keith簡短肯定的回答被背景的一片吵雜蓋過，Lance沒有聽到他的答案，挑著眉抬起頭，下一秒一抹清澈的藍直直對上他的視線。

　　他注意到Lance的額頭上有汗水。畢竟在悶熱的廚房裡一整天了。Keith撥了撥蓋住眼睛的瀏海點頭示意對方，手指輕敲桌面掩飾一種難以說明白的躁動情緒。

　　烏龍麵條在下鍋時發出滋滋聲，Lance持著鍋鏟的慣用手俐落翻炒著麵條。

　　糊糊地，對方安靜地、又說了什麼。「以為」和「不會再來」中間的字詞被鍋鏟刮過鍋底的聲音和抽風機的轟轟作響蓋過，Keith一時沒捕捉到，反射性應了聲：「什麼？」

　　Lance伸出原本插腰的那隻手擺了擺，用肢體語言要他別在意。

　　Keith總覺得此時對方的眼神不是僅僅因為要避免鍋子裡的烏龍麵太軟而專注，那同時是一個很好的藉口不要對上他的眼睛。

　　

　　他從來不擅長應對他人，尤其是論起言語或者情感，他沒法讀懂Lance此時的一舉一動透露出什麼訊息。

　　Keith想撇開眼神，好讓自己不去想Lance的反應是不是因為他做錯了、或說錯了什麼。

　　他不想讓腦海裡出現「他皺起鼻子的時候好可愛」或者「我喜歡他左手上的小疤」種種隨機卻又具強烈暗示性的想法，他更想避開自己思索起更複雜那些、情啊愛啊的……但當他移開目光的頓時，又無法克制自己扭頭回去注視那個男孩的側臉，好讓自己把每個細節都盡收眼底。

　　藍色眸子裡透出的色澤和光暈。眼睛下方佈著淺淺的雀斑。不時輕咬下唇欲言又止的模樣。

　　這肯定是Shiro的錯。Keith決定把所有焦躁的思緒都推給某個人。如果不是他的那番話他根本不會胡思亂想。

　　

　　Lance沒讓他等很久，約五分鐘後一個黑色的陶瓷碗輕扣桌面，放到他面前。

　　接著是一雙木筷，恰恰好就橫置在碗的上頭。

　　「剛結束演習？」

　　「嗯，明天還有一次。」

　　碗裡的份量從來不會過多，總是恰好果腹。Keith拾起筷子，雙手合十簡單說了「我開動了」後夾起切成條狀的青椒絲，皺著眉頭咕噥問Lance「一定要吃嗎？」惹來對方的輕笑。

　　「吃。別挑食，連我五歲的表妹都知道青椒對眼睛很好。」

　　男孩往廚房的另外一端走去，一邊解開身上的圍裙和頭巾，不忘露出那抹一如往常的竊笑朝Keith眨眨眼才消失在他的視線範圍外。

　　他聽見水龍頭的聲音，對方估計是去掛起圍裙，並且簡單沖手、洗洗臉。

　　待Lance重新出現、繞過廚房拉了一張椅子在Keith身邊的吧檯座位坐下，Keith已經天人交戰且克服恐懼，往嘴裡狼吞虎嚥了好幾口。

　　Lance一手撐在桌子上，問他是否對胃口，淺淺的笑容裡有幾些緊張。

　　他點點頭，又往嘴裡塞了一口麵。調味醬料以醬油作為基底，大蒜的微微嗆辣和梅干的酸甜口感在嘴裡蹦開。

　　得到答覆，Lance整張臉亮起光輝。他的眼角因為雙眸瞇起產生細細皺起的紋路、咧開嘴角綻開笑容，自信滿滿地說道：「畢竟是我做的菜嘛。」

　　那個剎那Keith心跳漏了半拍。他還以為自己要噎著了。

　　Keith小心翼翼嚥下嘴裡的食物，清楚感覺到壓抑的小宇宙爆發的瞬間。

　　溢出胸口的情愫滾燙，卻又溫暖地沖刷著他的四肢；他不確定是Lance漂亮的眼睛還是好看的笑容讓他全身上下的細胞都急著大叫「咦」和「快躲起來」，他忽然很想尖叫，那會是一種措手不及又雀躍不已的高吭。

　　Keith用力趕走突然在腦中竊笑著說他「無藥可救」的Shiro，抬頭看了Lance一眼又低頭瞪向自己的筷子和碗裡的炒烏龍。

　　

　　大蒜醬油的鹹味還留在舌根。他抿了抿唇，嘴唇和口腔裡同樣乾澀得不像話。

 

 

 

　　……糟糕，他是不是真的喜歡上誰了？

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一個人可以因為很細小的原因而突然發現「啊啊，原來我喜歡他」。大致是想要寫出這樣的感覺。  
> 最近覺得我的工作就是用十種以上不同的方式寫這兩個笨蛋如何相愛，挑戰用各種不同的方式描摹心動的瞬間、發現自己墜入愛河的瞬間、覺得自己很幸福的瞬間……之類的。
> 
> 我對大正時期沒有什麼研究（不懂大正浪漫ㄉ人），也不太敢多替潤的au加細部設定，所以挑了這個私自腦補的片段寫。  
> 眼瞎型錯過我覺得很可愛，明明Keith一直都是吃Lance煮的餐點結果不知道、Lance沒有直接跟Keith說大概是因為他覺得Keith討厭他，如果突然說了是他做的，搞不好對方就不會再來了吧w 兩個人是在比遲鈍嗎wwww  
> 其實這兩個蠢男生只要稍微煽動一下就會發現自己的心意，Major idiots（比心
> 
> 謝謝潤的肯定，我可能沒有寫好（傻笑  
> 如果之後還有機會歡迎拿圖給我配文哇雖然我寫得很慢……！（巴洛克式跪地道歉大哭


End file.
